The present invention is directed to an apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels.
An apparatus for use in turning steerable vehicle wheels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,322. This apparatus includes a power steering motor assembly which is connected with the steerable vehicle wheels. A pump is connected with the power steering motor assembly and is driven by either an engine of a vehicle or by an electric motor.